238 Dєвιlιdadєs ραяα αмαятє
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: [AU] [One-shot] Alfred F. Jones tiene muchas debilidades, demasiadas, tanto así que su propia pareja de hace ya un año no las conoce todas. Después de decidirse a descubrirlas, Arthur se enterará que algunas de ellas tienen que ver con él. —¡Arthur! ¡Detente! ¡Nada de besos en el cuello!


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, chan-chan, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Ojala fuera mío... mi profesora de historia estaría orgullosa.

Hola, mucho gusto -reverencia de presentación y lanza brillos-. Soy Nitta y bueno, esta es la primera historia que en mis cuatro años en la página público en este fandom -se sonroja y hace puchero- y en parte estoy nerviosa y emocionada porque me gusta empezar cosas nuevas. Es la primera vez que trabajo los personajes, así que no se exactamente cómo me han quedado.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste esto y disfruten leyendo la historia, si las cosas salen bien... me gustaría seguir publicando por aquí y tal vez, me vean más seguido -si, eso, iré molestando de aquí para allá. Ñom, ñom-. Ah, claro es un **one-shot;** sumamente raro.

Pareja: US/UK.

Advertencias: ¿Eh? ¿Lime? -¡Saca esos pensamientos impuros de tu mente, Nitta!-

* * *

**238 debilidades para amarte.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si había algo que los demás no podían decir respecto a Arthur Kirkland es que no se preocupaba por aquellos que consideraba muy cercanos. No era por una razón muy lógica, simplemente porque nunca había sido exactamente una persona muy sociable además de que tenía la tendencia a perder muchas cosas —amigos incluidos—, por lo cual aquellos que sentía cercanos eran los que podía contar con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban. Por esa misma razón era atento, a su manera brusca de ser, con aquellas personas que tenían su afecto incondicional y apoyo.

Obstinado, obsesivo y cínico en muchos casos, así es el inglés.

Y justamente sumando la obsesión que él tenía con su preocupación por quienes le preocupaban, lo llevaba al hecho de molestarse al no saber _todo _sobre su pareja, desde hace ya un año oficialmente, Alfred F. Jones.

Ambos eran muy contrarios pero de alguna manera lograban estar juntos y ya tenían sus doce meses cumplidos como pareja, se conocían desde niños —mayor razón para decir que sus personalidades chocaban como el Titanic contra el iceberg—. Empezando porque a Arthur a veces, casi todo el tiempo, podía llegar a molestarle el acento americano que tenía Alfred; asumiendo que llegaba a arruinar su bello idioma natal, además de como en muchas ocasiones había osado criticar la comida que con tanto esmero hacía para él y añadiendo el hecho de que el más alto podía ser un idiota en todo sentido, egocéntrico, infantil y chillón. Todas esas cosas lograban sumarse.

Pero le quería, oh, por supuesto que le quería. Mucho, tal vez demasiado como para soportar estar lejos de él.

Arthur ya no se imaginaba llegar al departamento después de un día de estudio en la universidad y darse cuenta que esta solo; no escuchar el ruido de los videojuegos a los cuales Alfred jugaba o su ruidoso: «¡Arthur! ¡Bienvenido a casa!», también sus bochornosos —y sensuales— besos, las caricias que daba a su cuerpo, sus estúpidas expresiones cuando llegaba con una bolsa de comida rápida grasienta entre las manos, sus lloriqueos cuando se subía a la balanza de peso y decía —idiotamente, como es él— que estaba gordo, cuando no era así. El inglés amaba cada pequeño detalle de él, necesitaba cerca aquellas diminutas cosas que nadie más había notado porque no lo observaban con la atención y devoción que el mismo le daba. Seguramente nadie recaía en el único mechón que Alfred nunca podía peinar aunque usara una cantidad tóxica de _gel_, el estúpido tic que tenía en el labio cuando daba una sonrisa idiota, la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban cuando decía algo serio y directo, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban ligeramente cuando hacía fuerza para cualquier cosa o también sus sonrojos de agitación infantil cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba.

No, aquellas cosas no pertenecían a nadie más que Arthur Kirkland. Eran suyas, las atesoraba como reliquias en su corazón y con él, solo con él, Arthur se relajaba para ser levemente más cariñoso de lo usual.

Y por todas esas mismas razones el inglés odiaba no conocer más detalles de su pareja. Sabía lo que podía observar, porque en muchos casos era un gran analítico y observador, pero aquellos pequeños secretos que Alfred se guardaba para sí mismo le daban manía.

Matthew, el hermano menor y gemelo de Alfred, fue quien le dijo una vez con su tono suave, tímido de siempre tan contrario a su hermano, detonando la bomba de su futura obsesión:

—Bueno… él tiene doscientas treinta y ocho debilidades.

Arthur había dejado su taza con el té de las cinco de la tarde sobre el pequeño plato, con estrépito. Su boca estaba seca y seguramente la sorpresa era clara en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —No se lo creía.

—Sí, pues… ya sabes —Matthew estaba nervioso. Siempre estaba nervioso, y el parecido con Alfred era tan impactante que era como apreciar una versión sumisa y más tierna de su novio. Al final el chico sonrió mientras sus gafas se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz—: Una de ellas es que le da miedo «Dora, la exploradora». Cuando éramos niños y salía durante un segundo en el canal siempre se ponía a llorar y gritar.

Arthur asintió. Eso ya lo sabía, para un Halloween le había hecho una broma al respecto.

Se puso a llorar también, aunque él dijo que era debido a una película cursi que había visto antes pero nadie se tragaba eso.

—Aunque no las sé todas —el gemelo se encogió de hombros, como si se disculpara por alguna razón—. Seguramente ni él mismo las recuerda.

El inglés frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al mentón, para luego apoyar el codo en la mesa y mirar un punto fijo, pensativo.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que los sabe —Alfred era olvidadizo con cualquier cosa que no se tratara sobre sí mismo. Se amaba sobre todas las cosas, en poco inventaría su propia religión «Yoyista» y el primer mandamiento sería: «Me amaré a mí mismo sobre todas las cosas y los demás han de amarme sobre todas las cosas», aunque mejor pensado sería una religión «Alfredista»—. Los sabe muy bien.

Y eso lo cabreaba porque él no las sabía.

Y, joder, necesitaba estar enterado de ello.

Entonces desde ese día, mientras bebía el té con Matthew, tomó la decisión que descubriría todas las debilidades de su novio. Hasta la última de ellas, o moriría en el intento. No por nada era Arthur Kirkland, el mejor inglés y si de algo podía confiar sobre sí mismo, era su obstinación a terminar algo que comenzaba.

**...**

**Debilidad n° 7: **

—¡Alfred! —bramó el inglés mientras entraba al departamento que compartían.

Había sido un día largo de trámites; pagar cuentas de luz, agua y teléfono, además de comprar unas cuantas cosas necesarias —condones, entre ellas. No es que fueran a tener relaciones ahora, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar—. A Arthur le dolían los huesos de la espalda y los brazos de cargar con todo el peso, su novio había sido tan especial como para no ayudarlo en aquello.

Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y se asomó al living-comedor.

—Oye, tú… —siseó entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos para calmarse. ¿Por eso no lo había acompañado? ¡Y él que había creído que usaría su tiempo para estudiar! Se llevó una mano a la frente y contó hasta diez para calmarse. El menor ni si quiera había dejado de mirar la pantalla para saludarlo, como se debe, no—¿Has estado perdiendo el tiempo todo el día jugando a _eso_?

Alfred no desvió la mirada de la pantalla de su juego por la voz de su novio, sino porque en una distracción por su parte había perdido. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo estrepitosamente mientras se removía en el sillón y se golpeaba la frente con una mano. En la pantalla salía el típico mensaje en letras rojas: «Has muerto».

Entonces el americano giró el rostro para mirarlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Arthur! —hizo un ademán de levantarse entre el enredo de mantas, almohadas y comida chatarra que había. Traspillo durante un segundo pero seguía sonriendo. Se arregló las gafas al tiempo que daba largas zancadas para quedar frente a él e intimidarlo con su estatura. Efusivamente pasó los brazos por su espalda para atraerlo a su cuerpo y le dio uno de sus tan conocidos abrazos de oso cariñoso—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó feliz para luego besar su cabeza repetidas veces.

El inglés comenzó a maldecirlo mientras se removía para que lo soltara, aunque su corazón se había acelerado por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca y los mimos que le regalaba. Lo más seguro es que tenía el rostro rojo.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, todavía removiéndose. El departamento estaba hecho un asco, y eso que se había ido en la mañana y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Apestaba a comida rápida, encierro, frituras, sudor y a Alfred. Seguramente si le comentaba algo al respecto él le respondería con algo estúpido como siempre: «Es cien por ciento aroma americano, Arthur, no te quejes tanto y siéntate conmigo para jugar».

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! Suéltame, maldición —siseó mientras ponía las manos sobre el pecho del más alto e intentaba alejarse de él, pero además de diferencia de estatura había una clara diferencia de fuerza entre ambos. Su novio logró acercarlo más y besarle el rostro con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba, pero estaba molesto, ¿cierto?—¡Que me sueltes, maldito! —musitó pero sus palabras fueron cortados por los labios del americano.

Logró quitarle el aliento, el alma y las ganas de seguir peleando. De pronto se encontraba con los brazos en el cuello del menor y lo atraía hacía él, para que profundizara el contacto y sentirlo más cerco. Lo más que pudiera. Alfred sonrió sin cortar el beso y logró entreabrir sus labios, para comenzar a masajear su lengua con la propia, sus manos estaban sujetando la estrecha cadera del más bajo con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Arthur simplemente se dejaba llevar, sus pensamientos dando giros que no podía distinguir y le hacían sentir en el séptimo cielo. Respiraba por la nariz como podía pero no era suficiente, sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones y sabía que pronto tendría que separarse.

Y así fue.

Ambos se separaron jadeantes por el saludo tan afectuoso del menor. Era el mismo de siempre; un abrazo efusivo y un beso que le robaba todos sus pensamientos y ser. Lo amaba, lo adoraba, cuando no recibía una bienvenida de esas se ponía más huraño que de costumbre y con ganas de matar a todos. Todavía sintiendo eso, lo único que Arthur Kirkland logró decir fue:

—Estuviste comiendo porquerías de nuevo —se sacudió su chaqueta negra de cuero al más puro estilo rock punk que tanto le gustaba, al menos cuando tenía días libres como ese sábado. Se alejó un paso y se cruzó de brazos, rogando a los dioses que se disimulara su fuerte sonrojo—¿Papas de nuevo? ¿Hamburguesas? Que repugnante —continuó diciendo mientras suspiraba y le daba una de sus sonrisas cínicas.

Alfred no se inmutó, solo sonrió sincero mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y comenzaba a reír. Vaya, lo había atrapado, parecía que no podía ocultarle nada al rubio.

Pero eso no era lo que Arthur pensaba, sino todo lo contrario.

—Estaban haciendo una promoción en el McDonald´s —respondió porque no era mentira, de hecho así había sido y no una promoción cualquiera, hasta le habían dado un juguete y de nada más que Spiderman. Alfred no podía pedir nada más que eso para que su día fuera mejor, claro, pasar el último jefe de ese bendito videojuego no estaría mal—. Me han dado un juguete, ¿quieres verlo? —giró medio cuerpo, haciendo ademán en dirección al salón.

Arthur lo agarró firmemente del brazo para detenerlo, antes de que comenzara a revolotear a su alrededor.

—Has estado perdiendo el tiempo aquí todo el día… —murmuró— mientras yo afuera yendo de un lado a otro por el centro pagando las estúpidas cuentas.

—Arthur…

—Además —alzó la mirada y le dio otro vistazo, más analítico al salón. Era una pocilga; restos de comida por allá, envolturas grasientas tiradas en el suelo, el desorden que era el sofá con migajas de algo encima, las cortinas estaban cerradas haciendo que lo única fuente de luz fuera el brillo de la pantalla que seguía en el mismo mensaje de antes y como si fuera poco, había un montón de platos acumulados en una pila junto al sillón—Esto es un asco. Límpialo ahora —ordenó mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar a la cocina, él debía ordenar las cosas.

Alfred no tardó para comenzar a hacer berrinches.

—¡Pero! ¡Pero, Arthur…! —le siguió como un niño pequeño dando leves lloriqueos. ¿En serio ese chico era un adulto que ya llevaba hecha la mitad de su carrera de derecho? Además, sin reprobar ningún solo ramo o repetir año—Solo me queda un nivel de ese juego y terminó. Es el más difícil, ¡podrías darme ánimos, al menos! —Alfred sujetó uno de sus hombros, como si quisiera guiarlo al sofá.

Se quitó su mano de un manotazo brusco que creó que el menor diera un gemido lastimero, como cachorro pateado. A pesar de aquella mirada, Arthur no se detuvo para regañarlo. Oh no, no importaba lo lindo que se viera, esa expresión no le haría —de nuevo— sentir lástima por él. No caería en su trampa. No dos veces… o bueno, veinte.

—No me interesa tú estúpido juego —siseó con rudeza mientras su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de sus jeans. The Sex Pistols comenzó a resonar con fuerza en el lugar. Arthur chasqueó la lengua con irritación, ¿ahora qué?—Limpia.

Arthur palmeó los bolsillos de sus pantalones para sacar el bendito aparato. El lugar comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

—¡Es el mejor juego que ha salido en el mercado! —gritó el americano con indignación mientras fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta que _su novio _ya no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba muy enfrascado buscando su celular y por ende, dejo de mirarle. Nadie debería dejar de escucharlo cuando hablaba, nadie—Lo dijo el New York Times —continuó más irritado que antes al darse cuenta que ni si quiera hacía un ademán de mirarle.

Arthur estaba seguro que esa era una mentira pero sino… pues no le interesaba.

—Ya, ya, pesado —farfulló con el aparato en la mano y rodó los ojos, hastiado, al darse cuenta que en la pantalla brillaba: «Francis», ¿qué quería ese estúpido ahora? Si quería que se hiciera pasar por su pareja de nuevo, recibiría una muy buena patada en los puntos bajos. Estúpido Francis. Con dolor de cabeza por el ruido, contestó—: ¿Ah?

Alfred simplemente observaba con atención meticulosa cada movimiento del rubio. Había leído la pantalla y sabía que era su amigo francés, pero… ¿por qué lo llamaba? ¿Por qué Arthur le contestaba? ¡Se odiaban! O bueno, no se llevaban del todo bien, en la mayoría de los casos.

Apretó los puños con molestia mientras veía como Arthur seguía hablando con él. Claro, perdía todo el tiempo que quería hablando con Francis pero no con él, el mejor de todos y un héroe de primera. Había ganado la mayoría de los desafíos del juego, eso nadie lo hacía. ¡Era el puto amo! ¡Era Alfred F. Jones!

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué, idiota? —maldijo Arthur con su ardiente acento inglés que siempre lograba darle un estremecimiento—No voy a ayudarte en _eso _—no le gustaba la manera en que esas palabras se escuchaban. Mil imágenes no muy sanas pasaron por su cabeza, si se trataba de Francis cualquier cosa podría pasar, _cualquier cosa_—¡Que no, estúpido…!

Arthur de pronto se encontró hablándole a la nada, el más alto le había arrebatado el teléfono de sus manos y comenzaba a alejarse unos cuantos pasos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y lanzarle sobre él, intentando pobremente alcanzarlo. Comenzó a golpearle el pecho y extendió el brazo para arrebatárselo pero el americano, nuevamente, hizo uso de su estatura y alzó el brazo sobre su cabeza, muy lejos del alcancé mundano del inglés.

La llamada parecía que seguía pero Alfred la cortó mientras se escuchaba el: «¿Arthur? Oye, ¿Arthur? ¿Aló? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de ignorarme, maldito egoísta!» de Francis.

—¡Cabeza de hamburguesa, devuélvemelo! —bramó Arthur mientras le golpeaba el pecho ya que no le iba dar el gusto de comenzar a saltar, como un perro, para alcanzar el aparato. No, señor.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

—¡TE DIJE QUE LO DEVOLVIERAS! —siguió en sus propias maldiciones, sin darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del americano.

Al final, Alfred volvió a abrazarlo con fiereza, ignorando por completa las nuevas quejas del inglés quien se removía incómodo y comenzaba a golpearle la espalda. El menor lo ignoró y simplemente escondió el rostro en el cuello de su novio, haciendo que este se estremeciera por su respiración y su propio cuerpo flaqueara.

Se detuvo por inercia, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, ya olvidando el incidente con el teléfono.

—¿Alfred…? —murmuró con voz ida. Se atragantó y tragó saliva, para aclararse. Los nervios estaban apareciendo.

El menor repartió besos perezosos pero posesivos por su cuello terso, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda haciendo relajantes círculos que lograban que sus músculos se calmaran. Todo eso con unas simples caricias, y Arthur ya se sentía en el cielo del deleite.

—Siempre debes mirarme a mí, Arthur —murmuró contra su oído, con voz grave y seria como en pocas ocasiones tenía. Eso logró crearle un estremecimiento al inglés—. Solo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Escucharme a mí y verme a mí. Tú eres mío —siguió murmurando mientras sus besos subían por su cuello hasta la barbilla y luego se paraban en los labios, su lengua acaricio sutilmente el contorno para luego besarlo.

Arthur solo se dejó hacer porque estaba demasiado pasmado para otra cosa y su corazón iba demasiado rápido. No era normal.

Hace un tiempo se había dispuesto a buscar las debilidades de su novio. Ahora tenía otra, —aunque era muy vergonzosa. No como sus estúpidos temores a Dora, la exploradora—:

Debilidad número siete: Celosos y posesividad con su novio, en este caso él.

…

**Debilidad n°20:**

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió el inglés fingiendo estar desganado cuando en realidad por dentro moría de preocupación, no literalmente pero ver de aquella manera a su novio lo tenía angustiado hasta líneas inquebrantables.

Arthur se sentó a la orilla de la cama, hundiendo levemente el colchón bajo su peso y apoyó una mano cerca de la pierna del americano. Era de noche pero tenían la luz encendida —cosa que en parte le molestaba porque quería dormir, o al menos que Alfred se durmiera para poder estudiar. Cualquiera de las dos valía—, y las cortinas estaban entrecerradas. En la cama de dos plazas había un bulto de sabanas y almohadas, para luego —si se observaba bien— darse cuenta que en realidad eran conformadas por una desordenada persona de cabello más despeinado de lo usual que no dejaba de intentar disimular los temblores nerviosos de su cuerpo y las miradas lascivas que daba tanto a la puerta de la habitación, la del baño, del armario y parte de la ventana.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Como el menor era un orgulloso de primera, además de un ególatra del cual había que temer obviamente no estaba en sus planes gritar a grito completo lo que sentía, pero Arthur quien lo conocía mucho podía darse cuenta de su actitud.

—Realmente eres un idiota —refunfuñó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño con irritación.

Alfred lo miró y sonrió con nerviosismo, al tiempo que intentaba dar una carcajada como las de siempre pero que en ese momento expresaba solo nerviosismo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó todavía siguiendo su risa nerviosa, ahora se veía más relajado que cuando el rubio recién había ingresado a la habitación después de tener que ir a lavar los platos a la cocina, pero aun así miró de nueva cuenta la puerta de la habitación—¡Yo soy el mej…!

—¡Ya! —le tajó el rubio al tiempo que le daba con una almohada en la cabeza. Se sentía molesto por la actitud infantil que podía tomar el americano, agregando el hecho de que hace veinte minutos quería tomar café pero cuando abrió la despensa se encontró con que no había, nuevamente Alfred no había comprado cuando sí se lo había pedido. Suspiró y miró sobre su hombro; en el suelo de la habitación había un montón de películas en DVD que su compañero se había conseguido, cada una de ellas con portadas espantosas y más ridículas que la anterior. La pantalla de la televisión estaba apagada, por lo cual podía ver borrosamente su reflejo—No puedo creer que estés así por… —no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada para expresar su irritación. Chaqueó la lengua y entrecerró lo ojos, cansado—: Por _eso_.

Alfred comenzó a reír como un idiota mientras le tomaba ligeramente la mano pero seguía hablando estupideces al respecto, como: «¡Cómo crees, Arthur! ¡Yo soy un héroe! Solo que me pone un poco nervioso que los protagonistas sean tan idiotas!»

El inglés simplemente ahogó en lo más profundo de su cerebro las ganas de ahorcarlo con su cinturón. Hoy, siendo sábado —día de ocio, según el americano— no había encontrado nada mejor que pedir prestadas películas de terror a su diverso grupo de amigos; en cuanto a localización mundial. A las cinco de la tarde se había instalado en la habitación para ver cada una, y ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde aquello. Al principio todo iba bien, ni si quiera las películas que Kiku tan «amablemente» le había prestado fueron lo que lo dejaron en tal estado, tampoco las de Feliciano, sino…

—No puedo creer que te haya asustado _eso _—critico a modo de mofa.

Casi al instante, Alfred frunció ligeramente el ceño endureciendo sus facciones que normalmente tenían la actitud de un niño, sin más preámbulos sus fuertes manos lo sujetaron por la cintura con firmeza —haciéndole ligeras cosquillas, de paso— e ignorando los quejidos del rubio, lo arrastró hasta que se recostara junto a él en la cama. El americano no lo soltó, sino que afirmó el agarre en su cintura y pasó un fuerte brazo por él, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y dejando a Arthur en una situación comprometedora; su cabeza estaba apoyada casi en el pecho de él, además de mitad de su cuerpo.

Podía escuchar ligeramente los latidos de su corazón y además sentir la suave respiración que le hacía cosquillas en la cabeza. Su pulgar se resbaló por uno de los lados de su cintura y dio un respingo, exaltado por la sensación y sonrojándose al instante. Intentó disimular aquello con otra horda de insultos:

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Déjame ir! —se removió e intentó darle algún golpe o codazo, pero era imposible. Que era menor, lo era pero, joder, era más fuerte que él, por mucho. Aun así no se rendiría—: ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Te digo que me dejes ir!

Alfred se carcajeó ligeramente y antes de recibir un cabezazo por parte de su gruñón novio, le robó un ligero beso en los labios —lo cual dejó al inglés petrificado en su lugar, con un sonrojo fuerte que era imposible de disimular y a su vista le hacía parecer delicioso y adorable—. Aprovechó ese momento de desconcentración y con su mano libre alcanzó el control remoto para ponerle _play _a la película que había dejado a menos de la mitad. La pantalla se iluminó al tiempo que se volvía a ver la misma escena aterradora.

—Veámosla juntos entonces —susurró con voz medio ronca contra su oído y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello.

La piel de Arthur se erizó casi al instante y viendo que no tenía ganas de luchar, tampoco de alejarse, se acomodó mejor en su lugar y dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

—Eres un idiota —volvió a decir, ganándose un beso en la frente.

Mientras veían la película —con los cojones alejándose de ellos cada vez más—, Alfred le daba mimos; susurraba cosas a su oído, le robaba más besos, acariciaba la piel expuesta o que podía conseguir, pero también se asustaban, claro. Mientras la película avanzaba se dio cuenta que él mismo comenzaba a dar miradas nerviosas a la ventana y puertas, esperando alguna cara aterradora.

Los dos quedaron en silencio casi al final, y aunque Arthur deseaba cerrar los ojos, no lo hizo porque no importaba que tan aterradoras —y traumatizantes— fueran las películas que Antonio trajera de su casa, en España, él era un hombre y caballero inglés. Debía ser fuerte, por la reina o por la hora del té, cualquiera de esas cosas servía, incluso por Harry Potter, pero tampoco podía entender porque la mano de su novio comenzaba a colarse lentamente por su _guardia baja. _

—¿Qué est…?

No pudo terminar la oración porque Alfred rozó ligeramente la zona y le mordisqueó la sensible piel del cuello.

Y Arthur no pudo contener un gemido, aunque se dio cuenta que el americano seguía nervioso por la película de terror española.

Debilidad número veinte: Las películas que Antonio podía traer.

…

**Debilidad n° irreconocible (perdió la cuenta):**

Arthur Kirkland a estas alturas ya estaba frustrado. Habían pasado seis meses desde que decidió encontrar todas las debilidades del americano pero lo único que había conseguido eran unas cuantas cosas vagas. Mientras su desesperación crecía, comenzó a utilizar técnicas como la muy conocida indirecta, pero Alfred no entendió de todo el concepto y terminaron en una conversación completamente opuesta. Al cuarto mes había vuelto para hablar con su hermano gemelo, pero Matthew seguía sin saber más allá que él, también había tratado con sus amigos cercanos pero no sirvió de mucho y a Francis no le preguntaría ni aunque le pagaran mil millones de dólares.

No quería rendirse pero estaba muy lejos de llegar a una victoria.

_¿Por qué deben ser tantas debilidades?, _pensó con frustración al tiempo que seguía mirando el techo de la habitación compartida y estiraba los brazos a lo largo de la cama. La habitación se sumía en el silencio, igual que el departamento, _¿Realmente una persona puede tener tantas? _

Aunque posiblemente si, aunque fuera un «héroe».

—¿Y si le preguntó? —pensó en voz alta y solo consiguió de respuesta el silencio. Se mordió el labio, tal vez alguna de sus hadas mágicas tuviera la respuesta a su dilema—: ¿Me contestara? No, mejor no…

Suspiró y se sacudió un poco. Eran las cinco de la tarde, hoy no había tenido universidad y Arthur se hallaba en un extraño momento de depresión sobre su relación. ¿Si realmente se querían tanto, hasta el punto de vivir juntos, por qué mantener secretos entre ambos? Se supone que sabían todo del otro, o eso es de lo que Alfred siempre alardeaba, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse ajeno a todo ello.

Se encontraba en un momento de terror al pensar que su relación peligraba. Joder, no quería separarse de él pero…

—¡ARTHUR!

Un estrepitoso portazo logró que pegara un respingo en la cama y su corazón se acelerara ligeramente debido a la adrenalina. Antes de poder responder o sentirse listo para la intromisión, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo y en menos de unos segundos tenía la alta y bien formada figura del chico por el cual últimamente tenía tantos dolores de cabeza.

Sonreía como siempre y seguramente tenía un montón de cosas que contar, llevaba una bolsa con el símbolo de un cohete en ella además de decir «Game center», por lo cual era obvio que había ido a comprar más basuras para sus consolas y llevaba otra bolsa que lo más probable contenía comics sobre sus superhéroes favoritos. El cabello de Alfred seguía teniendo ese mechón despeinado característico suyo, sus gafas se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz, llevaba una sudadera —y, podía darse cuenta, sin playera abajo porque podía notar parte de su clavícula y blanquecina piel del pecho—, unos jeans desgastados que para su gusto eran horribles y andrajosos, además de unas zapatillas que deberían pasar a mejor vida.

Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza porque aunque a veces pensara que vestía inapropiado y como un vagabundo, no podía evitar pensar que era el tipo más atractivo del planeta y era suyo.

_Por ahora, _volvió a pensar con miedo.

Alfred dejó las bolsas en el suelo y caminó al armario para, seguramente, cambiarse las zapatillas. Arthur no se movió de su posición, ni un solo centímetro pero su ahora acompañante comenzó a hablar desde su posición:

—¿Sabes? Encontré un gran descuento de videojuegos, ¡fue lo mejor! Debiste haber ido conmigo —su voz se escuchaba ligeramente ahogada por las paredes pero como estaba acostumbrado a hablar en tono alto no había problema alguno—Además, gasté los cupones de descuento en la hamburguesería que tú siempre tiras a la basura y conseguí un juguete nuevo, ¡Es genial!

Ni si quiera se molestaba en responder o hacer algún sonido en señal de que lo escuchaba.

Alfred se dio cuenta de ello cuando salió del armario, descalzó y sin sudadera; dejando al descubierto su abdomen y pecho. Se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que analizaba la forma en que el inglés se encontraba tirado, nada normal en él, una alarma en su mente le advirtió que debería estar gritándole por ser tan ruidoso o algo por el estilo.

Se acercó unos cuantos pasos, y le dio una ligera caricia con el índice a su rodilla.

—¿Arthur? —susurró.

El inglés lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero desganado, podía notarlo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió este y volvió a su posición, mirando el techo de forma pensativa.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No.

—Me estas ignorando —afirmó con ligera molestia y arrugó la nariz. ¿Por qué Arthur le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no escuchaba todas las cosas interesantes que tenía por decir? Vamos, era su novio, solo suyo.

El inglés no respondió pero resopló. Su humor había empeorado después de esa respuesta así que para evitar peleas innecesarias adquirió un voto de silencio. El techo seguía igual, y el apartamento nuevamente en silencio pero entonces sintió como Alfred se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda y se inclinaba hacia adelante, seguramente buscando alguna de sus zapatillas para andar por ahí. Siempre las perdía, era un desordenado cuando quería.

No sabía por qué pero de pronto se sentó en su lugar y se acercó ligeramente a él, despacio. El menor estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de sus movimientos. Parecía estar murmurando algo para sí mismo, seguramente intentando recordar dónde había dejado lo que buscaba ahora.

Arthur, estiró una mano —que para su sorpresa se veía bastante firme— y la apoyó en el hombro desnudo y tibio de su amante. La piel de Alfred era extrañamente suave, incluso sus manos, y tenía esa esencia que solo pertenecía a él, algo que le volvía loco solo con sentir, le tranquilizaba. Un cosquilleó estaba instalado en su pecho y sentía cierta ansiedad, que comenzaba a inquietarlo mientras las mariposas comenzaban a revolotear furiosas por su estómago. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, incitándolo a acercarse más a su novio y entonces su otra mano también se apoyó en el hombro libre del americano y trazó suaves círculos con las manos en estos, sintiendo la piel contra sus palmas resecas.

Al contacto, Alfred se tensó y se quedó quieto. Se enderezó ligeramente pero antes de poder mirar sobre su hombro o decir una de sus frases que arruinarían el ardiente momento privado que el inglés estaba comenzando a sentir, este estiró los brazos hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad también este lugar.

El tic-tac del reloj que habían colgado en la cocina resonaba en el departamento, mientras solo se escuchaba la ahora agitada respiración del americano y la ansiosa del inglés, que seguía explorando la piel que tan bien conocía. Acarició su estómago y sus costillas, haciendo que este se encogiera involuntariamente por las cosquillas, volvió al pecho y las tetillas de este comenzaban a endurecerse por el contacto. Su piel se sentía ardiente y Alfred todavía no comprendía del todo qué carajos pasaba, pero no quería que acabara.

—¿Arthur? —murmuró bajo, cosa anormal en él.

—_Shut up _—le calló este con su acento inglés, junto a su oído. Su aliento acarició su piel y le hizo estremecerse contra su voluntad. Sus manos comenzaron a arder en el deseo de querer acariciar la fina y perfecta piel del rubio.

Arthur Kirkland se acomodó tras él y siguió con su erótico masaje. Era increíble lo que podía generar en su cuerpo solo con ese toque, tan ligero y en cierta medida tímido.

Él nunca tomaba la iniciativa, Alfred lo hacía.

El rubio apoyó la frente en el cuello de este, haciendo que los mechones de su cabello tocaran la zona e hicieran que el americano soltara una risa nerviosa pero ligeramente ronca. Algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a quemar con ferocidad y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, con un hambre insaciable sobre cierta cosa.

Y por otra fuerza ajena a él, Arthur llevó sus labios al cuello de su novio y comenzó a repartir besos que al principio fueron tímidos; solo roces contra la piel ardiente del otro pero mientras sus caricias comenzaban a volverse más excitantes, sus besos también, transformándose en algo húmedo que incluía incluso su lengua.

—¿A… Arthur? —balbuceó entre ligeros gemidos que no podía evitar soltar. Se removió en su sitio, mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños para poder controlar aquel fuego que seguía quemándolo. Las caricias del inglés aumentaban, sus manos seguían recorriendo su pecho y sus dientes mordisqueaban casi perezosamente su cuello. La sensación era increíble, insaciable y le generaba un cosquilleó en el pecho, y otra parte, difícil de ignorar.

Nunca había hecho eso, jamás, en su año de relación siempre era sumiso y vergonzoso, incluso agresivo en cierto sentido —pero adorable—. Ahora estaba dando todas esas atenciones.

Si Arthur lo escuchó, ni si quiera intentó dejarlo porque seguía repartiendo besos más apasionados por la zona. A veces daba ligeros soplidos que le generaban un escalofrió acogedor pero su entrepierna seguía doliendo, cada vez más. Volvió a apretar las manos, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Estaba a punto de perder el control de toda una semana sin relaciones.

Debía tranquilizar las cosas. ¡Él! ¡El héroe lo haría!

—¡Detente, Arthur! —exclamó intentando escapar, nulamente, de las caricias porque su cuerpo simplemente no quería alejarse de él. Su propio organismo lo traicionaba de esa manera—¡Nada de besos en el cuello! —siguió diciendo con un tono de voz más alta de lo normal.

Arthur lo miró con sorpresa y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tal vez porque una parte de él seguía siendo un chico «rebelde», le gustaban los desafíos o simplemente se sentía bien tener el control aunque fueran cinco segundos, daba igual, entrecerró los ojos y dando un feroz beso al cuello de su amante, dejando de paso una marca media morada y también mordisqueando con sus dientes.

Por su lado, el menor de ambos se estremeció y apretó los labios pero todo el control que quería mantener se fue al carajo cuando escuchó un ligero gemido; sensual y tímido, por parte del inglés.

Alfred gruñó casi como un animal salvaje —lo parecía, pero era un superhéroe, claro. Siempre lo sería— y se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, quedando de frente con el inglés, quien con solo un intercambio de miradas de segundos terminó por sonrojarse casi recayendo en ese instante su «indebido» comportamiento pero aun así no bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño, casi desafiándolo.

Y él aceptaba el desafió.

Con un ágil movimiento junto sus labios y al instante empezó un sensual beso francés, en el cual parecía más bien una lucha por el control que Alfred había ganado desde el inicio. El inglés sentía que ya no le quedaba aire pero extrañamente soltaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos entrecortados por la lengua del otro. Comenzó a acariciar su piel con desesperación por sobre su ropa —una playera ligera que, de hecho, pertenecía a él y unos shorts de pijama— y cuando se separó le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa.

Arthur intentó recuperar el aire, con los labios hinchados, pero en menos de unos segundos nuevamente se vio apresado.

Su playera desapareció y las manos de Alfred comenzaron a acariciar su piel, incitándolo a más mientras él se retorcía bajo su toque. Su rodilla, en uno de sus movimientos, logró rozar su entrepierna ya despierta para la acción. El americano jadeó y siguió con sus caricias, separó sus labios y los dirigió al cuello de Arthur para luego bajar hacia su pecho.

Escuchar los gemidos de su novio y también su respiración acelerada era la cosa más hermosa que podía tener.

—Te dije que te detuvieras… —no pudo evitar decir, no sin un poco de burla en su voz.

—C-Cállate, imbécil —jadeó en respuesta Arthur, pero a pesar de las caricias que hacían que se retorciera casi como un gusano logró formar una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios y dijo—: Acabo de descubrir una nueva debilidad —Alfred mordisqueó su pecho y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones. Se estremeció—, los besos en el cuello.

Alfred F. Jones sonrió y acarició el interior del muslo del mayor.

—Pero, Arthur —dijo con la actitud infantil que siempre parecía portar, incluso en situaciones así. Se enderezó ligeramente para mirarlo y sonreír—, no es justo porque yo sé todas tus debilidades.

Joder, era cierto.

Entonces Arthur Kirkland, quien había jurado encontrar las doscientas treinta y ocho debilidades del americano, fue empujado con ferocidad hacia la cama, donde cayó de espaldas y devorado casi vivo.

* * *

**«Rawr», dicen los dinosaurios: **

Recuerden que si les **gusta **me lo pueden decir con un comentario, así sé si no estoy metiendo la pata. No toma mucho tiempo -hace ojitos-, recuerden que si comentan pueden conseguir de regalos -tatataha tatatatatataah-: un frisbee, o un frisbee. Además de amor. En cualquier caso; duda existencial o comentario, pregunta o cualquier cosa, **contesto** los reviews (aviso).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
